


Locations

by Omi_Smith



Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: Information on different locations used in settings for the Pwnyta's Peeps series.
Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027326





	Locations

**Base:** Fan-created city. I have made this place the home city for Zippo and his team, Kreetan, and several other characters. 

**Summary:** A large bustling metropolis that incorporates native fauna liberally throughout the city in things from roadside décor and rooftop gardens to parks and nature reserves. There is a major river running through the western side of the city. It flows from the base of the beginnings of a small mountainous area.


End file.
